The Luckiest
by kerber1920
Summary: Jim & Pam celebrate St. Valentines in a special way this year.


My muse is being an absolute darling. This came to me out of nowhere and wrote it in about an hour. I blame the holiday today, the boatloads of promos that have been given to us and Ben Folds.

Many thanks to my lovely beta for being available to me at the drop of a hat.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**"That I am, I am, I am the luckiest. I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you..." ~ Ben Folds (The Luckiest)**_

"Happy Valentine's Day," she sighed, biting back a yawn. Pam leaned her head down onto Jim's shoulder. "I'm sorry your gift was a little late and not gift wrapped."

Jim shook his head and laughed softly. He kissed the top of her head while drawing her closer to his side. "Beesly, I'm quite disappointed. I've seen better work from you. Can we return it?"

Pam looked up at him and rolled her eyes. Only her husband would joke with her like that today. It had been a long day for both of them, but still the love and humor that was always at the forefront of their relationship was there.

"I don't think so. Plus I'm kind of fond of it. I think it will grow on you, on both of us really," she explained, shifting in his embrace slightly. "I think you just need to spend more time with it."

"Alright, alright, give it here. Let's see if my opinion has changed," Jim said with a smile. He slid off the bed and took the tiny pink bundle out of the crook of Pam's arm into his own.

"Hey there, so you're my gift from your mom today, huh? I say she took the easy way out, you just happened to arrive today." Jim whispered to his daughter. "Quite fitting though for your birthday to be Valentine's Day if you ask me. You're a little young to hear this, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Your mom, I love her so much, she owns my heart completely – she's that great love you'll hear about when you're older. I didn't think I could love someone so much, but you my little ladybug, I love you just as much." Jim lightly dusted a kiss on his little girl's forehead.

Jim wasn't whispering as softly as he probably thought as Pam heard every word he said. Tears shimmering in her eyes and her heart now lodged somewhere in her throat, she knew at that moment she was the luckiest woman to have someone like Jim as her husband and as a father to their daughter.

"Now I should warn you about your crazy aunties and uncles that will come to visit you later today. I know they will scare you, especially your Uncle Michael & Uncle Dwight, but they're going to love you as soon as they set sights on you," Jim explained. "They may not be related to us, they may drive us crazy a lot of the time, but we're kind of stuck with them and they will always be there for you. If Uncle Dwight asks, which he probably will, you're allergic to beets, gifts from Mordor and his Cousin Mose."

Looking down at her, Jim saw her tiny eyes flutter open, look straight up at him and yawn. "Good to know I'm boring you already," he scoffed with a half grin. "I'll remember that when you're asking to borrow the car when we get home." She started to fidget in the confines of her soft cotton blanket, opening her mouth with more and more frequency. "I think it's time for her dinner Mommy," Jim said giving her an Eskimo kiss before slipping her gently back into Pam's arms.

"I'll go find the nurse so she can help you…" Jim began to say, but Pam grabbed a hold of his free hand and brought him back to her. "What? Everything ok?" he questioned, sitting back down on the side of her bed.

"Thank you. For her, for what you just said to her, for being my husband. I love you more than I think I can say," she said on a sigh. "We're both so lucky to have you."

Jim cupped Pam's cheek and kissed her softly. "I feel the same way. I love you both. Happy Valentine's Day girls."


End file.
